fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Floretta Pretty Cure!
|katakana = フロレッタプリキュア！|romaji = Furorettapurikyua!|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|studio = |network = |episodes = 60|op = Bloom! (1-25) Eternal Bloom! Floretta Pretty Cure! (26-60)|ed = Floral Emotion (1-25) Wild Child (26-33; 35-59) Song of Hope ~The Green Light Blooming~ (34) With Our Hearts! ~The Song of Stardust~ (60)|theme = Flowers Rainbows Emotions|pre = |suc = ~Kiseki no Yume~ |run = 10th February 2018 - ???|image = Logo.png|imgsize = 300px}} '|フロレッタプリキュア！|Furorettapurikyua!|5 = is the 1st series of the Series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motifs are flowers, rainbows and emotions.}} Plot * ''Floretta Pretty Cure! episodes'' Official Iris HI! I'm Hanayama Iris, a 2nd year student at Tri-bloom Academy. I'm a klutz but I'm epic at art and other creative stuff. However, one day I met the flower fairy Phlox who explains that she is searching for the Pretty Cure to save Floratina before it is destroyed! And it also turns out that I'm also one of them: Cure Romatin, the green flower of creativity! So epic! Characters Pretty Cure |キュアロマティン|Kyuaromatin|| The lead cure and the first to transform. Iris is a klutz but very good at art and other creative stuff. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Romatin, the flower of the emotion of creativity whose theme colour is green. She utilizes the power of light and hope}} |キュアアロエ|Kyuaaroe|| The second to transform. Alani is originally from Hawaii and moved to Hanakanjō after her father got a new job there. She is also Iris' childhood friend and very elegant but also musically talented. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Aloe, the flower of the emotion of fascination whose theme colour is orange. She utilizes the power of stars and miracles.}} |キュアミルティユ|Kyuamirutiyu|| The third to transform. Mizu is a sporty 3rd year student who fails in her studies but makes up for it by excelling in sports. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Myrtille, the flower of the emotion of trust whose theme colour is blue. She utilizes the power of water and wishes.}} |キュアプリマベーラ|Kyuapurimabēra}} The fourth to transform. Even though Sakura is very shy, she displays a mature sense of passion and determination to get things done. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Primavera, the flower of the emotion of kindness whose theme colour is pink. She utilizes the power of flowers and dreams.}} '|キュア・イノセンテ|Kyua inosente}} Akari first appeared as Cure Innocente, who appeared as a mysterious Pretty Cure who helped the Pretty Cure whenever they were in trouble. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Innocente, the red flower of the emotion of purity.}}}}}}}} |キュアビビッド|Kyuabibbido}} Originally Cure Ciara, Kiiroi was actually corrupted by Tenebris. Kiiroi is an amazingly sweet and caring young lady who has a heart of gold but also has a short temper. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Vivid, the yellow flower of the emotion of redemption.}} Floratina Antagonists Supporting Characters Items * Locations * * * * Trivia * This is the first ever Pretty Cure series where the main antagonist was a Pretty Cure * This is the first Pretty Cure series with more than two main vocal albums. ** As well as that, this is the second series where individual albums are released after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. * This is the first series where one of the series motifs are emotions Media Episodes When Floretta Pretty Cure! was announced and the page was created, Kiseki leaked that there was to be 52 episodes of the season. The series has now been comfirmed to have 60 episodes. Movies * [[Pretty Cure All Stars: Dreaming Future!|'Pretty Cure All Stars: Dreaming Future!']] is the All Stars movie that features all the Pretty Cure from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' to Floretta Pretty Cure!. The 4 cures travel to Tokyo to see the Tanabata Festival where they meet the other 49 Pretty Cure. * [[Floretta Pretty Cure! The Movie ~Miracle of the Valkyries! Cure Vision~|'Floretta Pretty Cure! The Movie ~Miracle of the Valkyries! Cure Vision~']] is the series movie that features a new movie only cure, Hoshizora Rhea/Cure Vision. Merchandise Merchandise}} Gallery Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries